


Five Foot Two

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [451]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 11:54:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11012916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: preludeinz requested a series of fics around Penny's height





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 1)  
> tiny!Penny vs the first time the boys see her without platform heels

1) Scott looked down, and down, and down.  “Uh, good morning?” he managed, only just resisting the urge to pat her head.

Penny made a noise that might have been a greeting.  “Tea?”

Scott’s resolve broke. “Caffeine stunts your growth.  How about some milk in a sippy cup?”

Penny stepped in close.  “Darling,” she purred, resting her chin on his chest to look up at him.  “I may be short, but I remind you that only puts me at castrating level.”

Scott gulped and Penny smiled lazily.  “Let me put the kettle on for you.”

She patted his arm and drifted off again.  Only when she was out of sight did Scott breath out.

2) John knew his duty now. His feet shuffled apart slightly for balance as she stepped daintily onto his toes, her heels balanced on the rise of his foot.  As she leaned back in, his arms caught her around her waist, settling her comfortably against him.

Madeleine was openly grinning at her.  “You do know that standing on him doesn’t mean you get any taller, Penelope.”

John shrugged as Penny settled in.  “I’m reliably informed that together we make an eleven foot supernerd.”

Penny made her hands into claws.  “Rawr,” she agreed.

Madeleine laughed but didn’t argue.

3) Virgil made her feel tiny even when she wasn’t in a borrowed, oversized sweatshirt and bare feet.  But before she could even straighten up, Virgil gently wrapped one large hand around her shoulder and gently tugged her into his side.

She leaned into him and let herself feel small and safe, just for a little while.

 4) Gordon picked up her abandoned shoe.  “These are…lethal.”

“But necessary,” she agreed airily as she continued stripping on her way to the shower.  “But if I wear those, I don’t need to go onto tiptoes to kiss you.”  She paused, one hand on the doorframe.  “And I do so like to go up on tiptoes to kiss you.”

Gordon gulped, dropped his shoe and chased after her.

5)  There were dozens of marks on the old wood.  Penny bent down to read the names against each mark as they made a steady climb up the side of the door frame.  John and Scott and Virgil all went above her head, higher than she could read even on her tiptoes as she strained her neck.

A change in the air let her know she wasn’t alone.  “Where’s your mark, Alan?” she asked.

Alan seemed simultaneously perfectly at home and oddly out of place in Kansas.  The borrowed plaid shirt hung down over his wrists, and he played awkwardly with the cuffs.  “We’d moved to the city, I guess.”

Penny spotted a marker in the jar on the counter.  “Well, come over here.”

He straightened up, his spine pressed against the history of his brothers.  Penny had to go on tiptoes again, her hand on Alan’s shoulder for balance.  “There,” she said, pressing the pen in as best she could over his head.  

He stepped back to admire the mark as Penny managed to scratch _Alan_  in next to it.  “You boys.”  She stepped back next to him and gave him a gentle, fond nudge.  “Stop growing, please, I need someone to keep me company down here.”

Alan laughed, and it was so like all his brothers wrapped up in one Penny laughed with him.  “But then I couldn’t do this.”

Penny’s laugh turned into a happy squeal as he looped his arm around her waist and spun her around the room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tiny!Penelope vs "PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT, YOUR ASSISTANCE WAS NOT REQUESTED."

Penny pounded her fists on Virgil’s back, for all the good it did.  “Put me down this instant,” she said with as much dignity as she could muster while in a fireman’s lift over Virgil’s shoulder. “Your assistance was not requested.”

She felt Virgil’s chuckle through her belly, where his shoulder was digging in.  “My orders were to bring you in unharmed, m’Lady.  And wet grass, a steep slope, and high high heels seemed a recipe for trouble.”

She pouted.  “This is revenge for me telling Scott about the…”

He jolted her gently, resteadying his grip.  “We are never speaking of that ever again.”

Penny nodded.  As far as revenge went, it could be worse.  Around her, the sound of the party grew louder, the tittering of guests as they saw how she was being delivered to the birthday boy.  “Here she is, Scott,” Virgil called out.  

Penny braced herself to be put down.

“And Penny, _this_ is my revenge.”  That was her only warning before Virgil, very gently, tipped her into the pool.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tiny!Penelope vs piggyback rides

Her heels dangled from her fingers, her arms crossed over his shoulders around his neck.  Penny was feeling giddy, the bubbles from the champagne still tickling her sinuses.  “You smell nice,” she giggled into his ear.

Scott skipped a step, rebalancing her across his back.  “And you’re drunk,” he said, amused.  “So very, very drunk, Pen.”

“I’m not drunk, I’m _glowing_ ,” she corrected.

“You are hammered,” Scott told her.  “Smashed.  Drunk.  Three sheets to the wind.  Yes,” he added as she protested her innocent.  “You are going to be hurting tomorrow.”

She kissed his cheek.  “So let’s not go there. Let’s stay here tonight.”

“Here?” he asked, turning to let her slip down onto a park bench, one of several that were spaced along this path.  This late at night, all were empty.

Penny sprawled backwards, tugging Scott’s arm to bring him down too.  “Tomorrow can wait, be drunk and happy with me tonight.”

Scott smiled, but he sank down on the seat next to her.  Only when he heard her start to gently snore did he drape her back over his shoulders and continued on.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tiny!Penelope vs "I am not short, you're all just freakishly tall."

“I am not short, you’re all just freakishly tall." In the reflection of the polished elevator panels, Penny caught John and Scott smirking at each other over her head.  “I saw that,” she added.

John was her best friend.  It was the only thing that saved him from a swift disemboweling when he patted her head.  That he turned the pat into a fond stroke of her hair helped his case.  “We are all freakishly tall,” he agreed.  “Did you know several historical leaders requested tall escorts to make themselves appear even more important to visiting dignitaries?”

“I did,” she said, unwilling to let go of her favourite little snit.

Scott produced from his pocket a pair of dark aviator shades.  He slipped them on with easy confidence.  “Eagle One is leaving the building, standby.”

Penny was bent over, braced against John, laughing hard enough to hurt as the elevator doors slid open.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tiny!Pen&Ink - "I like that you're short"

There’s cultural frames that differ between him and her.  A short girl surrounded by tall men drew no comment.

A short man, however, still raised eyebrows.  “Darling, in any other group, you’d be of average if not above average height.”

Gordon was still scowling, slumped against the wall as the elevator took them back up to their suite.  “Unfortunately, the group I am most likely to be in has a base height requirement of six feet.”

Penny stepped out of her heels and sidled her way to stand with her feet between his.  “I like that you’re not ridiculously tall.  It means I can do this.”

Scott was standing there as the elevator doors slid open.  Penny flipped him off as he wolf whistled, but stepped back from where she’d been thoroughly sucking a mark onto Gordon’s throat.

Scott grinned as Penny towed a stunned Gordon out of the elevator.  “Have a nice night, guys,” he said.

That he could pat Gordon’s head without repercussions let Penny know just well she had captured Gordon’s attention.  “Oh, we will,” she promised with a wink as she dragged Gordon into their suite and firmly closed the door.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tiny!Penelope vs Kayo vs "wait how do you even walk in those?"

The first Tracy Foundation Ball since…everything demanded a unified front.

Penny knew nothing less would have Kayo agreeing to attend without argument.  Penny had taken it upon herself to make sure she was flawless and ready to run the media gauntlet that would be waiting for them.

Kayo wasn’t hostile.  She was more puzzled than anything.  “How do you even walk in those?” she asked, picking up the heels Penny had picked out for her own outfit.  Penny knew they had to have clearly defined looks, and it gave Kayo a benchmark to see what Penny was intending to wear.  “You make it look effortless, but these are insane.”

“Years of practice,” Penny said breezily.  “Just like you make that knife trick you do look effortless.”

Kayo looked up and smirked.  “Trade you, skill for skill.”

Penny beamed.  “I warn you now, mine involves walking laps of the hall with a book on your head.”

“Mine involves playing with the butter knife under the table to get used to the spin weight.”

Penny stuck out her hand.  “Oh, deal.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heels!Kayo - "FEAR ME MORTALS FOR I AM A GIANTESS"

Kayo wasn’t a small woman.  But seeing Scott’s double take as Kayo stepped up next to him in foyer, their heads now at a height, was worth the week of effort alone.  “Kayo, what?”  Scott’s eyes tracked her, from her immaculate coif down the slinky black dress to the dark spikes of the black boot-like heels.  “Heels?”

She raised one eyebrow, her eyes dark shadows with sharply winged eyeliner.  “Yeah.  Penny helped me pick them.” She turned her ankle in and out. “I like them.”

Scott’s mouth flapped weakly as he sought an appropriate response.  He was saved by Gordon swanning in late, still tying his tie.  “Hey guys…oh my god, Kayo, you can’t join Team Six Foot, you traitor!”

Kayo grinned at him, her lipstick a dark scarlet slash that made her seem mature and untouchable.  “Fear me, mortal, for I am a giantess.”

Scott laughed and offered her his arm as their car came around.  “Well, may I welcome you to the land of tall people and escort you?”

Kayo nodded like a goddess and stepped forward like an Amazon.  Penny watched her go proudly before turning to Gordon.  One meaningful clearing of her throat later, she tucked her arm in his and followed them out.


End file.
